Monstruos
by Paladium
Summary: "Entonces, ¿soy un monstruo?" preguntó ella con ojos asustados. Él sonrió de medio lado: "No, claro que no. Lo que yo digo es que esa culpa y ese arrepentimiento son tuyos, están dentro de ti, y tú decides que tan lejos llegan. Eres tú la que decides si quieres vivir una vida miserable atormentada por tus monstruos o una vida feliz, sin olvidar a los que dieron su vida por ti."


**Nota: antes que nada, los personajes no me pertenecen. Segundo, el rating de esta historia lo voy a poner (provisionalmente) en K (el más bajo) porque no hace alusión a temas sexuales, ni hay violencia, ni hay nada de nada (bueno, sí hay algo, pero no es "malo"). Si quieren y saben sobre el tema, sugiéranme si debiera cambiar el rating o no. Se lo agradecería inmensamente.**

**Ahora, ¡lean!  
**

* * *

_**Monstruos**_

Hermione sonreía. Ella siempre sonreía, feliz de estar donde estaba, de hacer lo que hacía, de ser quien era. Ella era feliz, o al menos eso se decía cada mañana frente al espejo. No había motivos para ser infeliz: la guerra había terminado hacía dos años y, mientras Harry y Ron habían ido directos al entrenamiento de aurores, ella se había quedado en Hogwarts, haciendo el camino legal hacia su futuro (no como los dos tramposos de sus amigos, que se habían saltado su último curso, pensó cariñosamente Hermione).

Llevaba ya un año trabajando en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, peleando por los derechos de los elfos (por fin, decía su pareja, se había dado cuenta de que el P.E.D.D.O. tenía un nombre horrible para llevar a cabo una campaña de concienciación por los derechos de los elfos domésticos) y allí se sentía relajada, confiada y, en resumen, feliz.

Era extraño, pensó Hermione: desde que la guerra acabara, nadie se había atrevido a llamarla sangre sucia, o señorita perfecta, o Grunge (como le solía llamar Peeves), pero a pesar de ser feliz, Hermione no estaba contenta. Cada mañana se levantaba con las mismas palabras escritas en su brazo burlándose de ella: Bellatrix Lestrange había hecho un trabajo formidable al rajarle la piel escribiendo _Sangre Sucia_ y marcándola de una forma similar a la Marca que llevaba su rata de laboratorio preferida.

Esa mañana, no obstante, se levantó de buen humor. Estaba envuelta en una manta humana y otra de piel de borrego, por lo que su cuerpo quedaba prácticamente aplastado contra el colchón. La luz del Sol de la mañana entraba por el ventanal que tenían en frente de la cama, golpeándole los ojos. Los abrió con una sonrisa cansada en los labios y miró a su alrededor: Severus le parecía en ese momento una serpiente, con su cuerpo enroscado alrededor del suyo sin dejarle marchar.

— Es hora de levantarse, ¿sabes? — dijo Hermione con voz fuerte. Sólo obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta, y Severus la atrapó un poco más. Luego, sonó el despertador, — Venga, Sev. — le apremió Hermione. Tenía que ser él el que quitara el despertador, pues ella estaba completamente atrapada en los brazos de él.

— Apágalo. — susurró en su oído sin mover los labios. Se encogió un poco más, esperando que ella le hiciera caso y lo apagara, pero Hermione siguió sin moverse:

— Que no puedo. Si me sueltas, tal vez consiga llegar. — le echó una reprimenda la castaña. Snape gruñó de nuevo, desde el fondo de su garganta, y se apartó completamente de ella, dándose media vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Apagó el despertador, estirándose para llegar, y luego Hermione se dejó caer en la cama, — Deberíamos levantarnos, o no llegaremos.

— Eso es una tontería, Hermione. — empezó de nuevo él. Hacía una semana que les había llegado una notificación de San Mungo para que se presentaran a ver a su psicomago con motivo del chequeo anual. Sólo que, ese año, habían decidido hacer una sesión grupal de no más de diez personas con los veteranos de guerra. Y eso a Severus no le hacía ninguna gracia: él estaba bien como estaba, no necesitaba ir a ninguna terapia para que los demás le contaran sus sentimientos dramáticos y deprimentes.

— Quedamos en que iríamos. — dijo Hermione con voz cansina. Anoche habían discutido largo y tendido sobre ir o no ir a esa reunión y ella auguraba un futuro muy negro como volvieran a discutir porque se hacía tarde y Hermione siempre era puntual hasta morir. — Dijiste que irías.

— Pues lleguemos tarde, ¿qué más da? ¿Me perderé el intenso lloriqueo del niño que vivió? ¡Qué drama! — murmuró Severus sarcásticamente sin abrir los ojos. Hermione frunció los labios, pues si no lo hacía empezaría a asomar una sonrisa insidiosa que no tendría que estar ahí.

— Sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde ni que hables así de Harry. Así que, ¡venga! — le arrancó las mantas de encima, y Severus finalmente se rindió, mirándola con resentimiento desde la cama. La observó ir hasta el baño y encerrarse allí, cantando una canción por lo bajini. Luego, sonrió, pasándose una mano por la cara: ¿para qué necesitaban ellos ir al psicomago si eran felices?

Al final, acabaron yendo a la reunión del psicomago. Entraron en la sala preparada para ello, encontrando las sillas colocadas en un círculo y al psicomago sentado en una de ellas. Por supuesto, nadie más había llegado todavía, como Severus no tardó en apuntar con cierto sarcasmo y resentimiento (ella le había azuzado para que fuera más rápido al descubrir su plan de quedarse rezagado en marcha), pero Hermione se limitó a sacarle la lengua, sin ofenderse.

Al final, llegaron todos: Neville y Luna llegaron junto a Tonks, Harry y Ginny aparecieron justos de tiempo y George y Ron se presentaron definitivamente tarde. Tardaron más rato del que habían previsto en empezar la reunión, pues casi todos ellos (menos Severus) eran viejos amigos y estuvieron charlando y poniéndose al tanto de lo acaecido en sus vidas, aunque se hubieran visto el día anterior.

— Muy bien, entonces que empiece la sesión. — dio inicio el psicomago. Llevaba una vuelapluma escribiendo todo lo que sucedía, — Yo haré de moderador. Ustedes hablan y yo sólo intervendré para que la conversación siga su cauce. Empieza tú, Neville. — la confianza y familiaridad con que se trataban le dieron asco a Severus: ¿cuántas veces habrían estado esos pánfilos hablando con el loquero de San Mungo que, misteriosamente, les atendía a todos ellos para llegar a tal grado de familiaridad?

— Yo, ehm… — empezó Neville con su habitual timidez. Puede que fuera un héroe de guerra, un valiente gryffindor y todos los títulos que quisieran ponerle, pero en esos momentos seguía siendo un chico tímido que no sabía qué decir. O, si lo sabía, le daba vergüenza. — Vale, ehm… Me siento confundido. Intenté la terapia que me dijiste, — continuó, mirando al psicomago, — pero no funcionó. Acudí después a un tipo que hacía medicina alternativa, y unos medicamentos homeo— ¿homeopáticos? Y unas cuantas cosas más por ese estilo, pero no ha funcionado nada.

— ¿Nada? — preguntó Ginny. Aunque ellos sí se reunían dos veces por semana, no solían hablar de esas cosas. Por supuesto, todos sabían de lo que estaban hablando: desde el final de la guerra, sufrían pesadillas, y, últimamente, habían vuelto a su más tierna infancia: dormir se había vuelto para la mayoría de ellos una tortura, pues sentían que les observaban, que había monstruos bajo la cama y en el armario.

Sólo que, al contrario que los niños pequeños que sueñan con monstruos de afilados dientes y ojos rojos, ellos soñaban con los caídos. Sus monstruos eran las viejas culpas, aquellos que se fueron para que ellos vivieran: eran Fred, Lupin, Sirius, Ted Tonks… Eran todos ellos, etéreos como fantasmas pero tan reales como si estuvieran vivos.

Severus no tenía esas pesadillas ni esos miedos: a él le sobraba con sus habituales malos sueños, el insomnio y el despertarse a las cuatro de la madrugada, empapado de sudor por una pesadilla. Pero, bueno, él estaba acostumbrado a eso: sus pesadillas se habían negado a abandonarlo desde que dejara los mortífagos para seguir el camino de la luz.

Y, uno pensaría que, sin haber vivido ese síndrome infantil que tenía el resto del grupo, aquellos síntomas parecían pura patraña de niños de la que burlarse. Severus lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por el detalle de que Hermione también había sufrido de eso: desde antes de la última visita al psicomago, ella había empezado a acurrucarse a su lado, acongojada, a taparse con las mantas, sin importar que estuvieran en plena Julio para sentirse ilusamente protegida contra los monstruos que acechaban en cada esquina de su habitación.

— Nada. No sé qué más hacer. — Neville se dejó caer en su silla, derrotado, y el resto suspiró, infeliz. Severus no; él había sufrido por Hermione, pero ella se había recuperado después de una charla muy amena con él. George dijo:

— ¿Has probado con la poción para dormir sin sueños? A Ron y a mí nos funciona. — Ron asintió con una sonrisa débil en la cara: era lo único que habían encontrado como cura para sus terrores nocturnos. — Aunque no podemos tomarla siempre, porque es muy cara y adictiva.

— A mí ya no me la venden. — dijo Harry en voz baja, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo por la vergüenza y una mirada de odio al psicomago, que era el que había avisado a las boticas para que no le vendieran más poción para dormir sin sueños después de un desafortunado incidente de sobredosis.

— Yo no puedo tomarla: Teddy se despierta por la noche llorando y no quiero que mi madre se levante a cuidarlo estando yo en casa. — añadió Tonks. Luna asintió varias veces antes de proponer su muy ortodoxa solución:

— Yo antes de irme a dormir reviso mi habitación para que no haya torposoplos. — todos sonrieron ante la ingenuidad de Luna y el psicomago acabó preguntando:

— ¿Y tú, Hermione? Has estado muy callada en lo que llevamos de sesión. — Hermione les sonrió a todos antes de decir:

— Yo… ya no tengo pesadillas ni terrores nocturnos. De hecho, duermo fenomenal. — Luna soltó una risita ahogada mientras los demás (menos Severus) se ponían verdes al pensar en el doble sentido de la frase: todos allí sabían que Snape y Granger llevaban ya un tiempo compartiendo casa y cama.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó Ginny. Miró a Severus con una cara rara, pensando que, o él la había hechizado, o era cosa de trasladar la solución a su cama. Severus enarcó una ceja al ver la mirada sospecha, no sólo de Ginny, sino de Tonks y Harry también.

— ¡Sí! Severus y yo nos pusimos a hablar seriamente, hace como… Tres meses o algo así. — empezó a contar Hermione.

Mientras hablaba, su cabeza se perdió en el recuerdo de ese día: recordaba haber estado con el ánimo decaído, a pesar de ser veintisiete de diciembre y estar en plena navidad. Había pasado el día en casa, mirando la nieve caer desde su cama y suspirando. En algún momento en ese tiempo, ella había alzado el brazo, remangándose, y había mirado aquella palabra que tanto daño le hacía: _Sangre Sucia_.

Entonces, mientras miraba su piel cicatrizada en una mueca burlesca, cortesía de Bellatrix, él había venido. Severus y Hermione llevaban un tiempo juntos en esa casa, que ni era de él, ni era de ella, sino de los dos, comprada y decorada juntos. Él no era un hombre cariñoso, ni sensible, ni empático ni un millón de cosas más, y tanto Severus como Hermione lo sabían, así como sabían que él cuidaba de lo que era suyo: Hermione era suya de la misma manera que Severus era de ella.

— Es obvio que el farsante que llevamos como psicomago es más inútil que una piedra. — comentó él mientras entraba a su habitación con el desayuno de ella. Hacía media hora que ella había dicho que iba a desayunar con él, como cada mañana, pero no había ido. — Y tú te estás consumiendo en tu miseria, Hermione.

— No es — Severus le colocó el desayuno en sus piernas, callándola de golpe. Tanto ella como él sabían que lo que iba a decir era una mentira como una casa de grande. — Gracias por traerme el desayuno, Sev.

— Comételo, anda. Después hablaremos. — a Hermione se le cayó el alma al suelo: ¿él ya no la querría? ¿se habría cansado de tener que soportar ser mandado a mirar en el armario y bajo la cama, buscando monstruos que sólo existían en la mente de un niño? Hermione comió rápido, agobiada por sus pensamientos, y cuando terminó su frugal taza de café con leche, dijo:

— Escucha, Severus, sé que— de nuevo, él la interrumpió con cara seria.

— No, escúchame tú a mí. Entiendo que estés triste, estás en tu derecho, pero en algún momento tendrás que pasar página. — dijo con rotundidad. — Sé que es difícil y que, aunque la guerra ha acabado, para ti no es así, pero, sea quien sea al que llores, no creo que le gustase verte así. — ella apartó la mirada: no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas, ni siquiera con Severus.

— No sé si este es un buen momento para hablar de eso. — intentó esquivar el tema Hermione.

— Este es tan buen momento como cualquier otro. — la volvió a dirigir Severus al tema. Puede que los gryffindors se caracterizasen por ser tercos, pero cuando quería, Severus podía rivalizar contra cualquiera de ellos en necedad. — Hermione, tienes que dejar de mirar debajo de la cama por monstruos.

— Maldición, Severus, eso intento, pero es difícil, ¿sabes? — empezó ella con mal humor. Luego se disculpó con la mirada, viendo que él sólo intentaba ayudar. Lo que no imaginó fueron sus siguientes palabras:

— Dejamos de buscar monstruos bajo la cama cuando nos damos cuenta de que están dentro de nosotros. — Hermione recordó rápidamente esa frase popular que alguien había dicho alguna vez, pero nadie se acordaba de quien era el autor. — Tus monstruos tienen nombres y apellidos, Hermione. Son culpas, arrepentimientos por creer que podías haber hecho algo más por ellos, pero recuerda que fueron ellos los que decidieron dar su vida por la tuya.

— Entonces, ¿soy un monstruo? — preguntó ella con ojos asustados. Él sonrió de medio lado:

— No, claro que no. Lo que yo digo es que esa culpa y ese arrepentimiento son tuyos, están dentro de ti, y tú decides que tan lejos llegan. Eres tú la que decides si quieres vivir una vida miserable atormentada por tus monstruos o una vida feliz, sin olvidar a los que dieron su vida por ti pero sin castigarte por ello.

— Y, qué… ¿Qué hago para que se vayan? — preguntó de nuevo Hermione. Severus se sentó a su lado con un brillo de sabiduría en los ojos: por supuesto, él debía de tener miles de demonios en su cabeza, habiendo vivido la vida que le había tocado y habiendo cumplido con su deber, aún a pesar de que el bien mayor por el que luchaba le había hecho, la mayor parte de las veces, mucho daño.

— Perdonarte a ti misma. A veces es difícil, eso nunca te lo negaré. Pero piensa en ellos, en tus demonios: ellos no querrían verte consumida por la pena. — Hermione le miró, para luego bajar sus ojos hasta la cicatriz de su brazo.

— No me considero digna de conseguir el perdón de todos ellos. — los ojos negros de Severus bajaron también hasta su brazo, y su mano grande y varonil cubrió la cicatriz por completo. — No soy digna de estar aquí.

— ¿Porque eres hija de muggles? — preguntó tentativamente. Ella asintió y él respondió, — No deberías lamentarte por eso. Al final, no se trata de preocuparse por el mundo en general, sino por las personas que te quieren. Nunca vas a estar de acuerdo con todos, nunca vas a poder satisfacer al mundo entero y, si te preocupas por todos, sólo acabarás así, sintiéndote miserable. Por eso, lo mejor es preocuparse por _las_ personas. Los que te quieren y te apoyan, a los que no les importa que saques un cero en un examen o que metas la pata hasta el fondo porque siempre van a estar allí para ti. Esas personas, esos pocos elegidos, son _tu_ mundo. — Severus puso su boca en su oído y susurró finalmente, — Y tú eres _mi_ mundo, Hermione.

Hermione volvió a la realidad. Los demás integrantes del grupo la miraban con cara seria y ligeramente apenada al comprender que tan hundida había llegado a estar Hermione, que ahora entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Severus en su regazo. Ella miró sus manos unidas y luego le sonrió a él, que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con decirles a los demás sobre su lado _menos_ insensible.

El psicomago miró su reloj de bolsillo: apenas quedaban cinco minutos para el final de la sesión, y todos esos héroes de guerra atormentados volverían en un año a la siguiente cita si tenían suerte y no necesitaban volver antes. Luego se giró al grupo, que murmuraban entre ellos y sonrió al escuchar:

— Tiro todas las cartas que me mandas en cuanto llegan a mi casa, Potter. Sin leerlas. — añadió Snape con tono ponzoñoso. Hermione sonreía a escondidas: lo que le hacía Severus a Harry era cruel, pero no se preocupaba pues ella, anticipándose a sus movimientos, alcanzaba a leerlas para comprobar que no se perdiera información vital en la chimenea.

— ¡Entonces he estado discutiendo solo todo este tiempo! — exclamó Harry, enfadado pero no en exceso. Los demás se rieron en voz baja mientras Harry se giraba a Hermione, señalando con el dedo índice a su antiguo profesor de pociones, — Hermione, por favor, convéncele para que me haga una poción para dormir sin sueños. — a pesar del tono suplicante, Hermione se negó con una sonrisa insidiosa en la cara:

— No, Harry, el truco es energía zen positiva. — levantó las manos, juntando su pulgar y su dedo corazón en alto, y poniendo fingida cara de paz, Hermione empezó a hacer 'auhmmm' ante las risas de los demás.

El psicomago sonrió, contento con su pequeño experimento: sólo tenía dos salidas, que se ayudasen entre todos o que acabasen pegándose, y aunque con Snape en el grupo se reducían drásticamente las posibilidades de que todo saliera bien, al final habían llegado a buen puerto. Y, si las cosas seguían viento en popa, la del año que viene sería su última visita al psicomago.

* * *

**Nota: por si la historia parece que quiera tener algo más, es un oneshot y no hay continuación, ni precuela, ni secuela, ni nada de nada de eso. Por tanto, esto es lo que hay =)**


End file.
